Many computer products use random access memory (RAM) and non-volatile memory (NVM). Generally, RAM operates quicker than the NVM, but requires a continuous power source to prevent the information in RAM from being erased. NVM, on the other hand, retains its memory during power losses and is generally used as a permanent memory storage.